


The Ballad of Steve-And-Bucky

by Star_Buck_44



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Clueless Boys, Gen, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam is done with this crap, Steve and Bucky pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Buck_44/pseuds/Star_Buck_44
Summary: Sam Wilson deserves a medal. Or: Steve and Bucky are oblivious and pining. Sam Wilson is 100% over this crap. Add a heaping cup of sarcasm, foul language, and a sprinkling of pre-slash (if you squint). Steve/Bucky end game - Sam is just here for the cheesy fries and cheap entertainment.Captain America, the Falcon, and the Winter Soldier walk into a bar . . .*Set Post-Civil War*





	The Ballad of Steve-And-Bucky

 

_Captain America, the Falcon, and the Winter Soldier walk into a bar. . . ._

 

Sam Wilson thought it sounded like the start of a really bad joke, and he wondered if he missed the punchline as he sat down next to Steve at a small corner table.  Bucky slid in the chair across from them and started looking through the menu.  It almost felt like a evening between friends, except the way that Bucky’s eyes darted to every exit and assessed every individual in the crowded bar as if they were a target, the way his t-shirt left most of his metal arm exposed — those things reminded Sam that, if anything, they had brought a feral animal into a petting zoo.

 

Bucky’s gaze finally settled on Steve and he gave a small, dejected laugh.  “How is it that you’re dragging me to a bar this time ‘round?”

 

If Sam listened carefully, he was pretty sure he could hear the distant sound of Steve developing a stress ulcer.  Almost a year out of cryostasis and Bucky’s recovery was exceeding all expectations.  Nonetheless, Steve had taken his fretting to a professional level.

 

Steve looked like he might crumble, but he smiled anyway. His eyes seemed to get just a hint sadder, a bit more blue.  “Payback, jerk.”  He held Bucky’s gaze a second longer than was strictly necessary, and Sam had to take a sip of his beer to hide his smirk.  

 

_And we’re off!  Jumping to the lead is Guilty Conscience, with Love You Like A Brother close behind in second!  Here comes Shared Life Experiences, followed by Repressed Sexuality. And look, Repressed Sexuality overtaking Love You Like a Brother! Now coming from the back is Isn’t That What Friends Are For!  Repressed Sexuality holding strong, overtaking Guilty Conscience and taking the lead!_

 

Small talk came easy for the three of them.  They had settled into a routine over the past months, especially since Steve and Bucky moved into Sam’s apartment. There were a few unspoken rules Sam knew: 

 

  1. Some things you can talk about (blowing up Hydra) and some things you absolutely cannot (depression-era bed-sharing, unhealthy co-dependency). 
  2. Bucky does not like physical contact. Unless it comes from Steve, in which case _yes, please._
  3. Bucky’s presence constitutes over 80% of Steve’s impulse control.
  4. Bucky’s impulse control begins and ends with Steven Grant Rogers.
  5. One does not question the actions of _Steve-and-Bucky_ , a unit which operates outside expected platonic relationship parameters. This behavior does (at times) extend to _Steve-and-Bucky-and-Sam._



 

Sam looked up from his beer to see Bucky lean a bit further back in his chair and glare at Steve.

 

“No.”

 

Sam wondered what he missed during his musings.

 

“C’mon, Buck. She obviously likes you,” it might have been whining, except Captain America did _not_ whine. Bucky just sunk lower in his chair.  “You used to drag me through this kind of thing at least twice a week. I’m just returning the favor.”

 

Bucky’s eyes darted over to their waitress, who was taking an order from another table. Bouncing a little on the balls of her feet, she was a perfect combination of sweet and sexy.  Her blond curls were just long enough to rest on a rather ample chest, and her hand was resting her a little waist.  Sam approved.

 

“She’s not my type,” Bucky mumbled.

 

“Buck. Seriously.”

 

“Drop it.”

 

Steve made a vague hand gesture and shut up, diverting his attention to what was left of his cheeseburger. His jaw clenched and he huffed a few short breaths, opened his mouth again only to snap it shut.

 

“Buck—“

 

“I said drop it, Steve,” Bucky growled.

 

“I just want you to be happy.”  Steve’s voice was soft, and he didn’t make eye contact with either of them.

 

_Well, shit._

 

“Then leave me alone.” Bucky pushed away from the table and walked out. Steve looked like he had been slapped.

 

“He’s so stubborn.” Steve said, actually sounding a bit perplexed.

 

Sam didn’t need to actually say anything in response. _Pot and kettle, Steven._ The big blond buried his face in his hands and sighed. After a moment, Sam spoke. “Steve, let him do this at his own pace. Bucky needs a friend to lean on, not a cheering squad.”

 

Steve may look like more beefcake than brains, but Sam knew there was a shrewd mind behind the too-sweet smile and endearing exterior the Captain liked to project.  He didn’t survive the Depression as a ninety-five pound, loud-mouthed, asthmatic artist by being oblivious.

 

“I don’t know how to, Sam. For all our lives, I was always on the verge of falling apart, and Bucky . . . he held it together. I know how fucked up it feels to suddenly be suspended out of time — not able to reconnect, being kicked out of one century and thrown into the next without any kind of warning. Buck doesn’t deserve that.”

 

Sam reached over to lightly punch Steve’s shoulder. “Telling him that will be worth more than a cute girl’s phone number.”

 

Steve grunted.

 

“Look, man, I like both of you, but you’ve got some . . . deep feelings . . . and shit . . .”

 

“Not now, Sam.” Mumbling under his breath, Steve pushed out of his chair and trudged out the door after Bucky — who, Sam assumed, was brooding on the bench outside.

 

Sam took a deep breath and finished the last of his cheesy fries. He forgot the most important rule of all.

 

_The number one rule of Steve-and-Bucky is to never talk about Steve-and-Bucky._


End file.
